Never Meant to Be
by Bernsteinnixe
Summary: Haldir sneaks into Legolas' room while the Prince is asleep and finds something out...


Haldir quietly climbed the rope ladder into the flet where Legolas  
  
was staying, careful not to wake the prince who had arrived from  
  
Mirkwood a week earlier. Every night during Legolas' stay he would  
  
sneak into the bedroom and watch the object of his desire as he  
  
slept. He cursed himself for doing it, yet this was the only way he  
  
could allow his eyes to drink in Legolas' beauty as long as he  
  
wanted without discretion. He stood beside the bed taking in the  
  
view of the prince's naked body, covers tangled between his legs.  
  
"Haldir." The voice came almost as a whisper.  
  
"Forgive me, your Highness. I was just..." the startled elf turned his  
  
attention to look at Legolas' face, only to realize he was still  
  
asleep. He sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain his  
  
presence there.  
  
"Haldirr..."  
  
`He's dreaming of me,' thought the march warden. His heart skipped a  
  
beat at the thought. He gazed at the sleeping form of the one he  
  
loved dearly, but could never have, wondering what the prince was  
  
dreaming of.  
  
"Mmm... that feels so good," Legolas stirred, breathing rather loudly.  
  
Haldir arched an eyebrow. "What feels so good?" he inquired  
  
curiously, not really expecting answer.  
  
"Your mouth ...my skin... your breath..."  
  
The Lorien elf was shocked. He never imagined that the prince would  
  
think of him this way, even in his dreams. He told himself it would  
  
be best to just leave his beloved to his dreams, but he couldn't  
  
stop himself from trying to find out more. "And WHERE is my mouth?"  
  
"My neck."  
  
`I never knew one could have a conversation with a sleeping elf' he  
  
thought, and was determined to keep it going. "Perhaps there is  
  
something I could do with my hands...to make it feel even better?"  
  
"Hold me... touch me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Everywhere. Undress me... please."  
  
The march warden couldn't help but notice evidence of Legolas'  
  
arousal rising from between his legs. He wanted to kiss him now as  
  
he slept and do all those things Legolas asked for, but he knew that  
  
if he did the prince would wake up. And he was afraid of what would  
  
happen then...  
  
"I love you, Haldir. More than you will ever know."  
  
A single tear fell from the Haldir's eye. How would he continue to  
  
hide his feelings now that he knew Legolas felt the same?  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He watched with fascination as the sleeping beauty moaned and  
  
shivered with need. This was wrong, he should leave... but he  
  
couldn't. He slipped a hand inside his leggings to caress his stiff  
  
elfhood. He trembled as his hand slid across the smooth skin.  
  
"Ah, yes...lick it you naughty elf!"  
  
Haldir couldn't help but chuckle. He would never have thought  
  
Legolas' would say something like that. Maybe the cold and aloof  
  
prince would be a more interesting lover than he'd expected. It  
  
saddened him to think he'd never find out. The blonde elf closed his  
  
eyes and tried to visualize what Legolas was dreaming of. He saw  
  
himself kneeling before his love, teasing his aching flesh with the  
  
tip of his tongue, placing light kisses all over it then licking it  
  
from base to tip. Growing impatient, he unlaced his leggings and  
  
began stroking himself ever-so-gently.  
  
"Take me in your mouth. Swallow me."  
  
The march warden could barely resist the urge to obey the command.  
  
He tightened his grip, milking his cock more persistently. He  
  
studied the prince's member; it was so flawless it could have been  
  
mistaken for an ivory sculpture. Haldir imagined wrapping his mouth  
  
around that beautiful rod, taking it deep into his throat again and  
  
again. He drank in the sounds of the increasingly heavy breath and  
  
the soft grunts Legolas made in his sleep. `Such adorable sounds he  
  
makes.'  
  
"Fuck me, Haldir! Stick it in me and ride me `til I see stars."  
  
Haldir nearly saw stars himself at hearing this plea, but struggled  
  
to regain control of himself. "How do you want it, my love?"  
  
"Hard... from behind," was the breathless reply. "Take me now."  
  
The march warden thought he would go insane. Here was the object of  
  
his affections, sprawled out before him on a bed, begging to be  
  
taken and yet he couldn't do it. Well he COULD, but at what price?  
  
"Yesss..." hissed the elf on the bed.  
  
In his mind's eye Haldir saw the Prince of Mirkwood naked, on all  
  
fours, before him. He stroked himself faster now, imagining what it  
  
would feel like to be inside that beautiful and undoubtedly tight  
  
body.  
  
"Harder... Faster!"  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to be loved slowly at first? Gentle, unhurried  
  
strokes driving you wild with desire and only gradually increasing  
  
to the intense pounding you beg for so soon?"  
  
"Aye, but there isn't time... we could be caught."  
  
`So could I...' Haldir remembered that not only was he in the prince's  
  
room uninvited, he was sitting beside his naked form pleasuring  
  
himself. Should Legolas climax in his sleep he may wake up and who  
  
knows how he'd react. But he couldn't stop now; he'd take his  
  
chances. He watched, stroking himself frantically, as the elven  
  
prince writhed with pleasure, repeating the march warden's name as  
  
if he were chanting an ancient spell. As the sleeping elf's  
  
breathing became more and more erratic, Haldir knew the end was  
  
near... for both of them. Still, he did not expect what came next:  
  
"Gods yes! Haldir... I'm coming..."  
  
This was the march warden's undoing. He whispered Legolas' name, not  
  
even realizing what had happened until he felt his own cum on his  
  
hand. As Haldir was trying, frantically, to clean himself up,  
  
Legolas cried out his release. It was as if a volcano exploded: hot,  
  
white liquid splashing everywhere. Haldir wondered how so much could  
  
come out of one elf. He breathed with relief when he realized that  
  
the prince had not woken up, but was now laying peacefully, lips  
  
curved into a delicate smile.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," he whispered and turned to leave.  
  
***  
  
It was short after sunrise the next day that Haldir left his talan.  
  
He was going to meet up with a few other guards before heading back  
  
out to the border. His step was more leisurely than usual as he  
  
recalled last night's event, wondering if he'd be able to see  
  
Legolas again before the prince left. As he continued to walk he  
  
heard voices further off in the distance, to his left. He turned to  
  
see two figures. One was sitting against a large tree tearing a  
  
mallorn leaf into tiny pieces. Haldir's breath caught in his throat  
  
when the elf looked up at the other who was taking his place beside  
  
him. It was Legolas. He slowed down so he could here some of their  
  
conversation.  
  
"Why did you rise so early, your Highness?" asked the other elf who  
  
the march warden recognized as one of the elves who accompanied the  
  
prince on his journey to Lothlorien.  
  
"I had a disturbing dream."  
  
Haldir's heart fell to the ground. Disturbing? Was the dream merely  
  
a dream and not a manifestation of Legolas' innermost desires?  
  
Feeling utterly rejected, he walked onward much faster than before,  
  
not willing to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"May I ask what the dream was about?"  
  
The elven prince looked back down at the ground, fingers still  
  
tearing the leaf. "Something I have longed for since the first time  
  
I visited this place... something never meant to be."  
  
***  
  
tbc in the sequel "Hidden From the Light" .... It is rated NC-17 and I can't post it here so if you're interested, you will be able to find it under Bernsteinnixe 


End file.
